Garde ta main dans la mienne
by Lovedei
Summary: Je l'admire et la respecte énormément, je veux être capable de la protéger, de lui prouver que je ne suis plus un enfant. Mais elle en aime un autre, et face à cet homme, que peut faire un adolescent tel que moi? Si seulement je pouvais tenir sa main...


Titre : Garde ta main dans la mienne.

Résumé : Je l'admire et la respecte énormément, je veux être capable de la protéger, de lui prouver que je ne suis plus un enfant. Mais elle en aime un autre, et face à cet homme, que peux faire un adolescent tel que moi ? Si seulement je pouvais tenir sa main, si seulement mais sentiments pouvaient être partagés…

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire à était créé grâce (ou à cause?) de mon petit cerveau.

Couple : Hope/Lightning

Merci à ma Rain pour avoir relu et corrigé mes fautes !

* * *

><p>Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un gamin pour elle. Je ne l'égalerai jamais en restant en rentrait, en me plaignant et en me reposant sur ses épaules. Mais j'aime tellement sa façon de me protéger, ses mots rassurants, ses rares sourires qu'elle n'adresse qu'à moi. Pourtant elle en aime un autre… Au final il est un bourreau des cœurs. Il l'a fait souffrir. Il fait souffrir tout ce qui l'entoure, comme ma mère. Mais peut importe la douleur qu'il engendre, il continue en souriant à jouer les héros. L'autre jour j'ai vu Lightning pleurer, elle se faisait une raison : Snow aime sa sœur, et non pas elle. Sous son masque de fille frigide et sévère, une jeune demoiselle au cœur tendre et au sentiment fragile se cachait. Elle retenait tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Je n'ai rien fait pour la consoler, je respectais ce moment où elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. De plus, pleurer devant moi alors qu'elle m'a tout appris aurait été gênant pour elle.<p>

J'avais conscience de sa douleur, c'est pourquoi les jours suivants je mis beaucoup d'entrain à guider la troupe, à être le premier sur le champ de bataille. Je voulais absolument la protéger, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Vanille courrait dans les grandes étendues ensoleillées de Gran Pulse, me tenait la main et voulait m'emmener courir. Je la suivait un peu à contre cœur, ramassant les fleurs à sa demande et la regardant se rouler dans l'herbe comme une enfant. Ce que je ne voulais plus être. Nous décidâmes de faire une pose sur une colline tapissée de marguerites, je m'assis aux côtés de Light. Elle humait le parfum délicat des fleurs, ses cheveux ondulaient aux grès du vent et un sourire discret se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

J'étais submergé par des émotions que j'étais incapable de comprendre, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que la beauté subjuguante de Lightning m'envahissait et faisait battre mon cœur à une vitesse affolante. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je cueillis une fleur et la posai délicatement dans ses cheveux. Elle sursauta quand elle s'en rendit compte et rougit brutalement.

« Je… Désolé c'est juste que… Je pensais que ça t'irai… »

Elle détourna le regard et caressa la fleur entremêlée dans ses cheveux.

« Merci… »

Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien agis, mais elle ne s'était pas énervée ni moqué de moi. Nous restâmes donc là, assis pendant un moment dans un silence gênant où seule la brise émettait un doux son continu. Snow nous rejoignis et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Allez gamin, on a de la route ! Tu continues à mener la troupe ou tu laisses les vrais hommes se charger du boulot? »

Son ton était railleur, rien qui aurait du m'énerver prodigieusement mais me rabaisser devant Lightning était inacceptable. Je me levais précipitamment et écartai sa main de mes cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin! et évidemment que je continue ! Tu devrais arrêter de tout prendre à la rigolade et observer ceux qui t'entourent ! Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es fort, tu crois que tu peux dire ce que tu veux sans blesser les autres ! Que tu peux agir comme bon te semble en ignorant tes amis sans les comprendre! Un homme, un vrai ne devrait pas être aussi lâche et prendre tout à la légère ! »

Tout le monde s'était arrêté, je sentais leurs regards posés sur moi. J'avais haussé le ton sur Snow. Il avait l'air choqué, et bien que ça ne soit pas la première qu'il me voyait péter un câble, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de montée de colère pour un simple phrase balancée sans réfléchir, et c'était bien ça le problème…

« Je… Je suis désolé Hope si ce que je t'ai dit t'as blessé… Mais je peux te certifier que je ne prends pas tout à la rigolade et que j'écoute les autres.

-Oh bien sûr ! Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'ai pas deviné que c'était ma mère qui était morte par ta faute? Pourtant j'avais l'air perturbé en ta présence et je te disais que je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important ! Et toi tu riais en répétant que l'on verrait ça plus tard ! Si tu avais été à l'écoute, attentif à moi tu aurais su ! »

Je n'avais que faire de ceux non au courant qui venait d'apprendre cette histoire sur le tas, tout ce qui m'importait c'était régler mes comptes avec Snow, pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu as raison j'aurais du faire plus attention. Mais j'étais encore bouleversé par cet événement, et un héros se doit de rester digne et fort pour donner l'exemple aux autres. Je ne pouvais pas me morfondre ! Alors je le répète, Hope, je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Mais je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! De toute façon il ne s'agit pas de toi ! Il s'agit de… de… »

J'étais sur le point de parler de Lightning, je m'étais arrêté juste à temps. Light qui s'était levée entre temps me jetait des regards étrangement paniqués. Ça n'était pas bon, si elle avait deviné que ma colère était dû à l'ignorance de Snow par rapport à elle, j'allais avoir droit à un sermon de quatre heures. Je serrai les poings, ne pouvant rien dire alors que le fauteur de trouble était juste devant moi, et que j'avais la capacité de lui faire assumer les sentiments de Lightning pour lui.

« Laisse tomber, t'es trop bête pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi subtil… Allons-y. »

Je continuais de marcher sans rien dire, tout était silencieux. J'avais jeté un froid sur la troupe, même Vanille marchait sans un mot aux côtés de Fang. Cette marche dura pendant de longues heures qui parurent être une éternité. Sans discussions ni amusements, le temps était comme allongé. Nous installâmes un campement avant que la nuit ne tombe lorsque je me mis à l'écart au bord d'une falaise pour admirer la pleine lune qui brillait de mille feux. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles qui scintillaient fièrement comme leur comparse la lune. Je sursautais en entendant Lightning s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« C'est magnifique n'est pas? »

Je hochai doucement la tête, et fixai le ciel, laissant mon regard se perdre dans ses profondeurs.

« Dis moi Hope… Tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que tu ne parlais pas de toi, à qui faisais-tu référence? »

J'aurais voulu me faire aspirer par les étoiles et me volatiliser, mais je devais arrêter de fuir, ne plus être un enfant. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je parlais de toi Lightning, parce que… »

Elle n'avais pas l'air étonnée et d'un regard me pria de continuer.

« Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Snow… L'autre jour je t'ai vu pleurer. C'est d'autant plus dur pour toi parce que Serah, dont il est amoureux, n'est pas une étrangère… Mais ta sœur. Je… Je te respecte et t'admire beaucoup, alors quand je t'ai vu malheureuse, j'ai eu l'envi de devenir plus fort pour… Te protéger. »

Dans la nuit noire je la sentais rougir. Lightning avait toujours forgé une carapace d'insensibilité face aux instants les plus horribles de sa vie mais quand il s'agissait de sentiment amoureux, son masque tombait et elle paniquait. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, la serrant fortement et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Lightning, je t'aime.

-C-comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Je suis bien plus âgée que toi ! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant pour moi ! »

J'aurais pu craquer, et me dire que c'était une cause perdue d'avance, mais elle n'avait pas retiré sa main.

« Je le sais bien, mais la différence d'âge n'est pas importante. Je vais devenir de plus en plus fort, bientôt je serai assez fort pour te protéger, je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup progressé alors s'il te plaît, ai confiance en moi ! Je ne te décevrais pas ! »

_S'il vous plait, faîtes qu'elle ne retire pas sa main… Faîtes qu'elle ne me repousse pas…_

« Hope je… Je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments. Tu es encore trop jeune…

-Alors j'attendrais ! Light je t'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde ! Cet amour ne tarira pas malgré les années, alors je t'en pris, promet moi que quand j'aurai la majorité, tu accepteras d'être avec moi ! »

Une étoile filante passa, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_Mon dieu faîtes qu'elle ne retire pas sa main, faîtes qu'elle accepte de m'attendre, faîtes que mon amour soit partagé._

« Hope… D'accord… »

Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant. Sa réponse était positive? Je n'y croyais pas tellement, c'était invraisemblable. J'avais la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités. Ses rougeurs n'avaient pas disparues mais elle reprit une pointe de sévérité.

« Oui mais tu devras avoir bien grandit et m'avoir prouvé que tu es devenu un homme fort et fier. A ce moment, quand tu seras vraiment devenu un homme, alors je partagerai tes sentiments. »

J'étais écroulé de bonheur, mon regard se perdait dans ses yeux, je détaillais chaque trait de son visage quand je sentis sa main émettre une pression dans la mienne. Je la tirai doucement et elle se rapprocha de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, nos mains entrelacées. Nous restâmes là sans rien dire, à fixer le ciel qui brillait de mille feux.

_Merci mon Dieu elle ne m'a pas lâché la main…_

J'espérais que les quatre ans qui me séparait de la majorité passeraient rapidement. J'allais redoubler d'effort, je ferais tout pour être digne d'elle, je me montrerais fort et vaillant, même si pour ça je devrai supporter les entraînements de Snow! Je priais pour qu'elle l'oublie. Mais la main chaude dans la mienne me rassurait légèrement, comme si elle avait commencé à m'aimer. Je savourais ces quelques heures à rester assis avec elle, et souhaitais que bientôt je puisse renouveler cette scène. Enfin, il était temps de rentrer et à mon plus grand regret, elle lâcha ma main. Je fus étonné de sentir ses mains encadrer mon visage et ses lèvres se poser sur mon front dans un doux baiser. Par la suite elle retourna se coucher sans un mot.

Le lendemain matin Lightning était redevenu froide et stricte, elle ordonnait à chacun de s'activer. Ce jour là je décidai de rester en arrière avec elle qui restait droite et hautaine, ne prêtant presque pas attention à moi. Ça n'était plus la jeune fille qui rougissait terriblement la veille au soir. J'effleurai doucement sa main. Elle sursauta et me foudroya du regard. Pourtant, devant mon insistance pour lui prendre la main elle finit par céder. Elle fixait l'horizon et faisais comme si de rien n'était, moi j'appréciais de pouvoir me balader ainsi.

Quand nous décidâmes de faire une pause, elle retira sa main pour ne pas que l'on nous voit. C'était dommage mais je la comprenais. Et à présent je savais que très bientôt, je pourrais lui tenir la main impudemment devant tout le monde et qu'elle en serait heureuse. Oui, très bientôt me sentiments seraient partagés.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Je sais que ça peut choquer je n'ai pas écris du yaoi alors que j'en suis fan mais... Je trouve ce couple vraiment trop adorable =3<p>

Kisu bye !


End file.
